


Our Baby

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Cuddly Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: You're no different than everyone when it comes to keeping a secret, but what happens when those secrets rear their heads? How will Dean be able to deal with those secrets?(Non-con only happened in the past)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sometimesiwritespn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/gifts).



> New phone and I still can't make a made up tag to fit the fic better -.- oh well.
> 
> Just another attempt at age play with a male implied reader, and secret Sastiel but everyone knows it.

Everyone has secrets. It's a part of nature with every living thing like the deadly sting a scorpion will give to hunters keeping things from one another like the brothers Winchester. Even some angles keep secrets. You, a hunter as well, are no different in that regard, however you believe your secrets to be embarrassing and horrific.

Your most embarrassing secret is that you're a little. That itself isn't so bad, but when you stay with the manliest of men and being a young man yourself, it's difficult to open up. Especially when you couldn't voluntarily regress like you used to. 

The most horrific part of your secret was that a caregiver you trusted little you to abused and raped you, and you remember everything about those incidents. That caused you to not regress so much and not trusting anyone with regressions. Because of this you never told another soul about the regressions and refuse to have another caregiver.

It had been tough being by yourself with the regressions but it was better than potentially falling victim again.

You're in the bunker on the request of Sam Winchester to look out for his brother since Castiel needs him. A hunt went okay but Dean ended up being pretty hurt. Castiel patched him up but the hunter still needed some rest for the bruises to heal fully.

Even though the guys are emotionally constipated, you like them. They seem to be good guys, and with the years of hunting under their belts it was difficult to not admire them. You're only a local hunter, never leaving your home state. Not effective but to you this was easier to deal with your needs to regress without being hurt or judgement passed.

"Got some coffee for you," You told Dean as you passed him at the library table. The mug was steaming hot as it sat there while the man looked through his laptop. Likely for porn.

He looked up from it and sent you a grateful smile, "Thanks man. You're a lifesaver compared to Sammy right now."

You scoffed, "Yeah right. I only saved you from being caffeine deprivation while Castiel and Sam are... doing something." You shrugged at the last bit. The two have been getting closer lately but if they are doing it because of a relationship, it wasn't any of your business.

Dean snorted, "Most likely watching a movie, the dorks."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you. Although when Dean looked up from his laptop again his brows knitted in concern. You were tracing your fingers over a few deep scars on your arm with a look of hate he'd never seen from you before. Most of your scars are from the former abuse, even the one you're tracing. It is jagged and deep, made to inflict the most pain possible. Everyone passed them off as part of hunting, and you sure as hell weren't going to correct them about them.

Instead of asking about them he kept silent. Between him and his brother, you are always first to talk about feelings. Although you mostly spoke to either Castiel or Sam rather than him, and while he understood, it stings a little. He gets it though. He brushed you off toward the angel or his brother to talk feelings.

His thoughts became interrupted when his phone rang, "Hello? Oh hey, Sammy. Yeah, I'm good, feelin' a better than earlier. How's the case goin'?"

Your attention was diverted to the call, ready to hit the books if Sam and Cass needed the extra research. Instead of that, however, Dean rolled his eyes and handed you the phone. With a confused look you answered, "What's up?"

"Is my brother telling the truth?" 

Always the worrying baby brother. You chuckled and told him, "Yeah he is. All he had was healing bruises after Cass gave him the magic touch." You then put the phone on speaker since it was likely that he was going to say when he'd be back.

"Ok," he sounded very relieved. "thanks for watching him. I know babysitting my brother isn't the most fun. Especially when injured, but me and Cass are on our way back. He used up a lot of his grace so he's riding back with me. Shouldn't take more than a day."

"See ya then, Sammy." Dean made sure to put enough annoyance in his voice to tell him 'I heard that shit' and ended the call.

"He just worries about you is all," you told him while picking a book to read. "A family that actually gives a damn is a blessing in itself. And deep down you at least appreciate his concern. How much you wanna bet that Sam is buying Cass some dinner?"

"50 bucks." Dean declared, "But I bet ya that it's out of a platonic relationship."

"I'll ante on 100 with Sam buying it cause he wants more than friendship."

"You're on," Dean smiled at you playfully.

* * *

Whenever the two of you went to bed something happened. One moment you were asleep and the next thing you knew, you woke up to darkness not quite yourself.

The regression didn't make itself known to you at all so you weren't expecting to wake up as little you. The little is at least 1 year old, terrified, hungry, and fighting the urge to cry so the hits wouldn't be felt again.

The memories of the abuse you went through flooded back and the little tried his best to fight it, but couldn't. After turning a little too fast, you fell out of the bed and hit the floor with a loud crash since the nightstand went with you. This is what made you cry out and you couldn't stop.

Hearing the noise since your room isn't far from the brothers', Dean sat up for a moment but when he heard the wailing coming from you, he rushed out and went to check on you. He found you on the floor crying harder than just earlier when you spotted him.

"Hey, are you ok?" He tried asking only for another harsh wail being the only response. His brows knitted together in confusion. This wasn't like you to cry just seeing him. Or cry at all. Then he got closer and tried helping you up but that made you try to scoot away from him. That annoyed him to no end, "Listen, I don't know what kind of nightmare you saw but you're awake now. Stop crying."

He cursed himself when you just tried to fuse into the fallen nightstand. To make sure you weren't bleeding, he turned on the light. The light gave him some idea of what happened, and you do have a cut on your forehead that was bleeding enough to make him worry. Fat tears are rolling down your face as you stared at him with wide fearful eyes.

While he felt hurt from that he noticed something about the look in your eyes. There's no recognition in them whatsoever. It couldn't have been a curse or anything, you haven't hunted for over a month so he decided to see if your bags had any answers to them. He would try to doctor that cut but you aren't letting him near you.

In the bag that you wrote 'Emergency Only' on, he found something he'd never thought to see. There are baby supplies in it but large enough for you. He has heard of littles before but he never did deep research on it. He thought it was a weird trope like larping or furries, but seeing that you don't remember him, it must be deeper than that. He'll have to do that later though, right now he has to get you doctored and calmed down.

He grabbed a very fluffy onesie, diaper, wipes, pacifier and a bottle with formula from the bag. Knowing that you're fearful of him, he kept a good distance between the two of you and spoke in a very soothing voice he knows kids like and sat down on his butt, "Hey bud. I'm not gonna hurt you but I need to clean you up." 

He had his arms held out waiting for you to make any move to know that it was ok. A war raged in your mind. One voice said to trust no one so you wouldn't get hurt again while another said that it was ok to trust him. You wanted comfort so badly but could you really trust him? Is he going to make you do things and hurt you like your old caregivers did?

Dean didn't make a single move knowing that it will only make your mood worse and he kept a gentle smile on his face. He was only slightly uncomfortable because of this deep rooted fear he sees in your eyes, and this is little you looking at him like that. What happened that made you this afraid despite knowing him as big you?

He wanted to find the assholes that did this and kill them.

The thought quickly went away when you slowly crawled to him. Although your movement was shaky, even for a crawling babe and knew he had to doctor your head first before doing anything else. The blood was almost getting into your eyes.

When you were close enough and reached out, his smile widened and did his best to lift you. "Atta boy. Let's get you cleaned up and feeling better."

He tried to settle you on his hip so it would be easier to carry you, but you refused to spread your legs so he adjusted to carry you bridal style. First he went to his room and got a med kit to clean your face. The cut was longer than he thought, and the entire time you watched him intently and were tense enough for someone to break a boulder against you. He had to calm you down again when the alcohol burned, "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm sorry. This will help make it better." He put a a piece of gauze on the cut and wrapped a bandage around your head a couple of times.

Then came a part he kind of was a little embarrassed to do; changing you. He never had to change an adult before, but it isn't your fault. In this mindset he knew you couldn't control it. Grabbing one of his pillows for your head, he set you down on the floor and started to remove your soaked clothes.

Again you are very tense but now new tears are falling from your eyes. It just broke his heart. Now though with your clothes gone, he could see scars that are definitely not from hunting. Older scars ran jagged on your thighs all the way up to where your legs met at your pelvic area with burns that were dotted around the same area. 

He had never seen anything like this and tears formed in his own eyes, "Oh bud, I'm so sorry." Before he could lose himself and make you anymore uncomfortable, he quickly cleaned you up and put the diaper on. Once that was done, he dressed you inside the onesie and gently put the pacifier in your mouth.

With those you seemed to relax a good amount but you were still wary. And hungry. He grinned and cooed at you when your stomach growled, "Someone sounds hungry. Oh yes he does!" The playful tone was one little you hasn't heard before, but you liked it. It got a small smile from you.

He lifted you bridal style again and went to the kitchen to make your bottle. It was challenging since you didn't want to wrap your legs around him to make it easier, but he managed. He went back to his room with you and laid you on the bed. Then he made a barrier so you wouldn't roll out again, but you weren't paying attention, you had your bottle and warm onesie so you were content. Falling asleep too.

Dean got in the bed when he saw your eyes closed. They shot open a moment but seeing that it was him, you relaxed again and fell back asleep. He made sure to keep something between you two so you wouldn't startle again before getting on his phone to send Sam a text explaining what happened. He wasn't surprised when he got a replay just a moment after it.

Sam: Shit, me and Cass will get there as fast as we can. I had no idea that he's a little. See if there's any advice on a forum. They've got to have something for how to care for abused littles.

Dean: I hear ya. I want to hunt the bastard that did this down. See you and Cass when you get here.

Doing as Sam said, he found something on Google that looked promising. It was like a Tumblr page but strictly for littles and caregivers. There was even a forum with questions for new caregivers and littles. There were a few people active in a Q&A live chat so he got on that. He wasn't quite sure how to start.

The person he chatted with gave him quite a bit of information, and sadly confirmed his suspicions about the abuse. The caregivers you had are currently in jail for life since they continued abusing other littles. What broke his heart the most was reading the record and seeing that the couple even sexually abused their littles. You were even on the list of victims they gave to the police.

He turned to you and gently rubbed your cheek. All he can do is try to build trust with your little self.

* * *

When Sam and Cass finally got back early that morning, they found Dean and you in bed. You were snuggled close to Dean while the man had an arm over your side to hug you close to him. Sam gently shook his brother to wake him up.

He groaned and turned to flip him off and was about to yell before remembering that you're beside him asleep. Compared to last night you looked so at peace. To him, he found it adorable how you were contently sucking on the pacifier and in the onesie.

Dean sat up and remade the barrier as Cass kneeled down to heal the cut on your forehead. Feeling the touch and the warm grace over your body made your eyes shoot open. Seeing the two new men suddenly made you wail, causing them all to flinch.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, bud." Dean sat on the bed and held his arms out, to which made you stop and contemplate whether it was good or not to do so.

"Was it this bad last night?" Sam asked his brother in a whisper to not scare you.

Dean's eyes never left you as he answered, "Worse. It took almost an hour for him to stop crying, and I thought he'd be out of it by now. Guess that isn't the case."

While they spoke, mainly Sam trying to get you to trust him, Cass stood to the side and sifted through the flood of memories you accidentally hit him with when you woke up from his touch. The horrible things that were done to you.... not even adults should've been exposed to this, yet you were. Most of the time as the babe that you are right now.

Castiel moved to stand by Sam and Dean, all three of them giving you the most reassuring and encouraging smiles that they could muster. Tears still rolled down your face as you looked at each of them. Little you knew you couldn't do anything to stop them if they tried anything, yet they're not. They're not hurting you, yelling at you, and Dean didn't even try staying behind you when the two of you were alone.

That meant they had to be nice men, right?

You were still very hesitant but you crawled over to Dean since you were the most familiar with him for now. Although you still refused to settle on his hip. So far he didn't mind. He grabbed the bottle and asked Cass to look through your bag for more of that formula before making his way to the kitchen.

"So he was just like this when you found him last night?" Sam asked his brother.

"I think so, but man, what I found last night, Sammy... I'm tempted to make a deal with Crowley and have them thrown in the Cage." When Cass came in with the formula, he looked down to you, "I gotta make your bottle. You can trust them, bud, they won't do anything." He wasn't sure if you could understand him but with how your fist tightened in his shirt, you knew and didn't want to let go.

"Hi buddy," Sam now cooed at you and held his own arms out, "It's ok."

You didn't notice before but his hair was long and looked soft. To their surprise, you reached out to him with grabby hands. When in his arms, your hands went to his hair making him laugh, "Ah, that's why you wanted me, huh? Good thing I'm not tender headed."

When Castiel came into view, your eyes focused on his blue ones. They looked like they were shifting around to different shades. It kept your focus on him while he slowly undid the bandage Dean put on, "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled to the sight of his brother and best friend doting on their other friend. Honestly you being a little explained why he felt the urge to make sure you're safe. He came back with the bottle and handed it to Sam, who happily fed it to you.

It was then that Dean explained to them what he found on the forums, and even the criminal records site the admin gave him when they realized that the abuse was from the couple in jail.

It made them angry to know someone was sick enough to take advantage of someone in such a mindset, but they swore to themselves to do their best taking care of you until you are back to being big you.

During the entire day, it was a trial and error. It was mostly because of you panicking but those panic attacks always went away after some reassurance. You became much more relaxed around them too. They weren't hurting you, they stayed happy, and they made sure to stay in your field of view when they were in the room.

* * *

It had been two weeks now with you being regressed, and while you had a supply it didn't last long. Cass was able to always get more supplies but instead of formula he got baby food cups. Dean had figured that your little self is at least 7 months to a year since you're crawling and eating more solid food.

Cass even got some stuffed animals and other toys for you. The excitement radiating from you when that happened made them all happy. You even tried to get them to play with you, and they did. 

The baths were the most challenging. The first time they tried to bathe you, you flailed wildly since it was always bath time when your old caregivers took advantage of you. You almost hurt yourself until Dean got in the water too. He kept his underwear on and kept his distance while still being able to wash you.

It was a little easier after that.

When it came to bedtime all three of them would get in bed with you and it felt so safe. A feeling little you hasn't felt in a long time and loved it.

Of course, that ended when the little became big you.

You woke up feeling way too warm, and when you tried to move arms around you tightened causing you to freeze. Using your hands to slowly feel around, you felt the familiar hairstyles of Sam, Dean, and Cass, but... why are they in bed with you?

When your hands felt what you were wearing, your eyes widened and you couldn't help but feel hot shame and embarrassment. You were in a onesie with a pacifier in your mouth. This was bad to you, you didn't want them to know this about yourself.

With practiced ease, you got out of their holds and tiptoed out of the room so you could pack. You can worry about dates and times later, but for now you have to hurry before they wake up and decide that you aren't worth their time. This wasn't part of the deal with Sam.

Hot tears were threatening to escape your eyes but you held it in since you likely did plenty of that when regressed. This was the most embarrassing thing you ever did in front of the Winchesters and Castiel, and gave you more reason to leave now. Since it's 5:32 a.m. you knew they wouldn't be up, especially Dean.

"Hey." You froze in your tracks hearing his voice. He didn't sound angry or like he was about to tear into you. He sounded hurt, "You're not staying?"

You didn't expect him to he the one to try and talk to you. Not after the comments he made about the larpers during that hunt. Despite his gentle tone, you couldn't bring yourself to face him. Not after likely making him very uncomfortable. Your flight instinct was trying to kick into full gear when you heard him step closer.

"It wasn't your fault," he said keeping that gentle tone. "I don't think you knew you were about to regress. Otherwise you'd have been more prepared." When he was behind you, he only moved to be in front of you while not making himself taller on the step, "I know there was a reason why you didn't tell us, and I'm not angry at you about it, I get it. I really do, but..." 

Your heart felt like it stopped when he lifted your free arm not gripping the rail, "The abuse? That's a big one and again, I get it, but we can't help you if you don't tell us. We haven't known each other long but you're one of the best friends we have. And... I actually liked taking care of you while you were little. I know that's gonna be hard for you to accept though, but please stay?"

It was then you lifted your head to meet his gaze, "You...you want me to stay? But I've likely been nothing but a burden..."

"You were average since you were a baby at the time." Dean smiled, "I had to take care of Sammy ever since he was 6 months old so I'm used to helping. Sammy and Cass also loved watching out for you."

"Would you have extended this invitation if I wasn't a little?" Doubt clouded your mind at the moment, but Dean didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Yes. I was gonna ask when Sammy and Cass got back but then you regressed." His thumb rubbed your forehead, "You hit the nightstand and it left a nasty mark, but other than that you were ok. It was during research of littles that I found out about your abuse. I'm so sorry you went through that."

It was as if you couldn't hold yourself up anymore, but Dean caught you and held on as you cried. You weren't exactly sure why you were crying, so many emotions were running wild, but he only held you and rubbed your back.

When you calmed down, he whispered, "At least come back to bed and think about it before deciding ok? You can hear it from Sammy and Cass that we all wanted you to stay in the bunker before all of this."

"O...kay." You did still feel a little tired but you weren't going to bother changing your clothes again.

Both you and Dean froze when he opened his bedroom door. Sam and Castiel were locking lips like pent up teenagers as Cass straddled the younger Winchester. They stopped when they heard you, "I FUCKING CALLED IT!"

Dean then yelled, "YOU TWO GO SUCK FACE SOMEWHERE THAT ISN'T MY ROOM!"

They disappeared after that but you looked to Dean, "Wanna stay in my room instead?"

"Yup," he muttered, "No arguments from you, you're getting rare cuddles from me."

You chuckled as he went to your room and got in the bed, reaching out to you. He must've cleaned up the room since you didn't see a fallen nightstand. You followed his lead and got in the bed too.

"You sure you want cuddles from big me?" You couldn't help but ask nervously. He sighed and looked into your eyes.

"Big or little, you'll get cuddles. I may be a hardass at times, but I'm not that big of an asshole." He let out a big yawn, "Now get back to sleep. Then I can answer more of your questions, ok?"

You nodded and closed your eyes, feeling safe and wanted. Hopefully Sam and Cass will at least shower first before climbing back into bed.


End file.
